


Two

by Orinoco_II



Series: Codas [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: Big Finish Audio Drama 2.5: Broken, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orinoco_II/pseuds/Orinoco_II
Summary: 'Just this once' becomes a little more...





	Two

They’ve got the weevil trapped between them in the underpass. It stops, hunched over, head swinging back and forth as it considers first Jack and then Ianto and then Jack again. It lets out an ominous snarl, lips peeled back and teeth bared. In the darkness, Jack can just about make out Ianto’s silhouette at the far end of the tunnel, backlit by the blueish lights. Jack takes a cautious step forward, hoping that Ianto will go with his plan.

“Hey – big fella,” he calls out. “Looks like there’s nowhere to run.”

The weevil twists its torso, attention now on Jack. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Ianto beginning his approach, spray at the ready. Jack takes another, more demonstrative, step towards their quarry.

The weevil, predictably when cornered, makes a lunge for him. Jack’s prepared. Better him than Ianto for this decoy tactic. He blocks the weevil’s path, body checking it and attempting to drive it back towards Ianto’s waiting weevil spray. He hisses as a set of razor sharp claws slash down the side of his neck.

The wound is enough to knock his concentration. Just for a second, but the weevil takes advantage and pounces, shoving him to the ground. Jack grabs its arms and locks his elbows, trying to keep its gnashing jaws away from his jugular.

Suddenly, the weevil pulls an almost comical expression of surprise as it finds itself hauled backwards. Jack doesn’t have time to loosen his grip and goes too. Jack and the weevil tumble over on top of Ianto who lets out a grunt when they all land back on the concrete walkway.

“Sorry,” Jack gasps, one hand shoved down in the centre of the weevil’s chest to distance himself from the wildly thrashing claws.

“Spray,” Ianto wheezes urgently, his trapped arm flailing out from underneath the weevil.

“Thanks.” Jack grabs the weevil spray from Ianto’s hand and directs a burst of sedative into the weevil’s face.

After a moment, it subdues and Jack rolls it off Ianto, who jumps to his feet, trying to regain a sense of dignity. Ianto produces a pair of cuffs and a bag and they set about trussing the weevil up.

Voices float down the underpass towards them – loud and bragging; typical Friday night lads out on the town. Jack and Ianto share a look.

“Quick,” Jack instructs, somewhat needlessly under the circumstances. Ianto is fully aware of the need for urgency. They grab the weevil and run.

Back at the SUV, they bundle the weevil into the boot before taking a moment to get their breath back. Carrying a fully grown weevil and running at full tilt through the streets of Cardiff is enough to make even calm and collected Ianto break a sweat.

Jack turns to him, grin already in place, about to make some flippant comment or other, when he finds himself shoved up against the SUV and kissed – hard. Ianto is quite some kisser. Jack kisses back, memories of two nights ago stirring. They tussle for control of the kiss, heads twisting and hands grasping.

It takes a great amount of self-restraint for Jack to break away. “We’re in the middle of the city centre,” Jack reminds him, tongue involuntarily flicking out to lick his lips.

“Yeah.” Ianto steps back, hand scrubbing through his hair, eyes anywhere but on Jack’s face. “We should get the weevil back to the Hub.”

“Right.”

Jack drives and they don’t talk. He tries to concentrate on the road and not on the sensation of Ianto’s kiss that’s still on his lips. Now he knows that Ianto looks just as good out of his suit as in it, he’s become decidedly disappointed that he’ll not get him out of it again. But relationships at work are tricky enough when it’s just a boring office job, let alone when it’s Torchwood. Throw in the additional complications of Jack’s immortality and commitment issues, coupled with Ianto’s grief and survivor’s guilt, and there’s a whole catastrophe waiting to happen. It’s not that Jack _hasn’t_ idly daydreamed about taking Ianto to dinner or watching a film together on his sofa, it’s just that he knows it wouldn’t work. It can’t work. It never does for him. And he cares too much about Ianto’s fragile state of mind to risk it.

When they get back to the Hub, they heft the weevil down to the cells. It’s just stirring when Ianto takes off the cuffs so they beat a hasty retreat. Jack pauses in the corridor on their way back to the upper levels.

“About before…”

Ianto faces him with a sigh of resignation. It’s obvious he hoped they wouldn’t talk about it. Jack decides that for once he’s going to do responsible and mature and get things out in the open. God knows Ianto doesn’t need any more unresolved issues festering.

“We said one night. And not that it wasn’t amazing, because it was.” Jack pauses and thinks. “Did I say that? I meant to. It was amazing – _really_ amazing. I just don’t want to make things complicated.” He’s rambling, he knows. This is new.

“I don’t want hearts and flowers, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Ianto says bluntly. “It’s just sex.”

A part of Jack wonders why it can’t be hearts and flowers and something more. Another part remembers writhing naked on Ianto’s bed. “Just sex?”

Ianto puts his hands in his pockets and looks away. “The other night – it was the first time in so long that I felt _nothing_. I was just there – in the moment. Nothing else in my head. It felt good.”

Jack’s resolve breaks. The temptation of more no-strings sex with Ianto is too great for his sense of morality to override it. What was it he’d said? _We’re all broken_. Maybe Jack needs this as much as Ianto. So his reply is to grab Ianto and kiss him, hands scrabbling at buttons and buckles in a desperate quest to quell the pain.

*

Two days later, Jack finds himself thrown back on the old Hub sofa, Ianto naked and hard on top of him, kissing him furiously.

“Definitely not just a onetime thing, then,” Jack pants.

“It’s just sex,” Ianto reiterates as he reaches down and takes Jack in hand; taking charge.

Jack wonders who it is that Ianto is trying to convince.


End file.
